


The sun in his arms

by woocatto



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, but morning sex sounds cute too, domestic fluffs, just boys in love, morning cuddles just because it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woocatto/pseuds/woocatto
Summary: Wooseok loves to see the sun kisses him in the morning, but found himself awake on Seungyoun's arms always feel way more better.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	The sun in his arms

  
Wooseok opened his eyes in the early morning and found Seungyoun laying in his bed right beside him, hands wrapped up around his tiny waist while his eyes fixed on Wooseok's peaceful face after he wake up a second ago. As Seungyoun tried to capture how beautiful Wooseok when he kissed by the _goldish_ shade of the sun, a smile painted on his lips along with his soft breathe that tickled Wooseok's skin. Wooseok stirred a little, his eyelashes fluttering softly as he tried to open his eyes properly and move closer to reached Seungyoun's waist.

"Good morning, sunshine."

The younger mumbling some unclear words as he smiled back and drown his face on Seungyoun's chest, "I miss you, Seungyoun-ah."

Seungyoun's eyes looks like a pair of crescent moon when he giggling softly. He kissed Wooseok's forehead affectionately after he stroke his messy hair away from his eyes. "We're having sex all night long and you still miss me?"

"Hm," the smaller nodded shyly. "I can't believe you're finally here."

"Yea I'm here, babe. I won't go anywhere."

"Don't leave me again, Seungyoun." Wooseok become so whiny with his face pushed deeper on Seungyoun's chest, his brown hair tickled Seungyoun's neck and made him smiled once again.

"It won't be, I promise. Anyway, is it hurt? Am I too rough last night?"

Wooseok shook his head, lifted up his face to catch his eyes on Seungyoun's with a soft smile. "I'm okay."

"Missing you driving me crazy, Wooseok-ah. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. You...._uh_, you did great," Wooseok's cheeks suddenly blushing and _Seu__ngyoun knows what he means_. The butterfly kisses given on Wooseok's nose. "You too, no one can't ever _do it_ like you."

"Babe," Wooseok hold Seungyoun tighter as he painted a shy smile on his lips. His eyes turn into a soften glaze between his cherry blushing cheeks. "Morning sex sounds good, I mean- _uhm_,"

Seungyoun knows. Seungyoun always knows what Wooseok wants. "Do you want me to do it?" He teases Wooseok with that smirk hanging on his face. His fingers roamed on Wooseok's pale skin, softly touched the purplish marks he gave on his glorious body. 

_Wooseok is an art himself, but the hickeys made him way more beautiful._

"Seungyoun," Wooseok hold his breath as Seungyoun gave the butterfly kisses on his neck, touched down to his collarbone and ended up on his shoulders. Seungyoun kissed his own hickeys he gave last night and bit it softly when his finger trailed down to his lower back. Teasingly touched the edge of his hole without entering his fingers in.

"Say it, sunshine. What do you want?"

"YouㅡSeungyoun, I want you. _Un__ghㅡ_"

Wooseok's helpless moan suddenly comes out from his little mouth as Seungyoun enters two fingers on him. He whining hopelessly because of Seungyoun's fingers moves on his twitching hole. Seungyoun knows Wooseok doesn't need a foreplay since they're having sex almost all night long until they didn't even remember how they ended it because they both was so tired to still awake, but he loves to see how needy Wooseok is when he give some teasing moves to stretch him open. His own cum was still there, filling up his lover's hole and make it wet.

"Feels so empty without mine, _huh?_ Want me to wreck you up like what I did last night?"

Wooseok felt shiver down to his back when Seungyoun moves his fingers slowly as he showering so many kisses on his neck, his shoulders, and his chest. Ended up to went back to Wooseok's cherry lips and kissed it a little bit rough. The older giggles against the other mouth between their sensual kisses because Wooseok was messily whining for more.

"FuckㅡSeungyoun, don't tease me- _uh_...p-please,"

"You're so beautiful, Wooseok-ah. Don't you bored to hear me said this?"

Wooseok helplessly shook his head, his fingers curled up on both of Seungyoun's arm, asking Seungyoun to give him more than this fucking fingering in his hole. Wooseok always loves the way Seungyoun praised him that much and the way Seungyoun looked at him as he's the most beautiful God's creature, but now he needs something more. He never been _this_ needy but now he really missed Seungyoun too much. He wants to hear Seungyoun showering him with his sweet words when he helplessly moaning his name. He wants Seungyoun to own his whole body and claimed it as his. He wants Seungyoun to kisses him gently when he tearing up in the middle of their sex. _He wants him that much._

"I love you, Wooseok-ah. I'm so in love with you,"

"Iㅡ_ungh_, I know, Seungyoun. But please fuck me properly,"

"But I won't hurt you," Seungyoun whispering right on his ears while he pulled out his fingers from Wooseok's, left him feel so empty. He laid down Wooseok's small body to the bed, taking care of Wooseok's head to the soft pillow properly as he moves to the top of him. He kisses Wooseok's forehead once and stroke his brown hair gently. Wooseok felt so loved _but please_, he need more than this.

"You won't ever hurt me, _Seungyounie_. Own me, please own me as the whole yours."

_Oh, fuck._ That cute nickname sounds so sexy when Wooseok said it with his wistful eyes, a messy breath, and a wet cherry lips that begging for him. Wooseok really drive him crazy until his mind compulsively stopped when Wooseok's fingers touched his cock, hold it helplessly as he keep begging on Seungyoun with his innocent eyes. Wooseok keep his fingers teasing on his cock, rubbed it with his trembled hands and make it twitching harder. Seungyoun can't hold himself any longer when Wooseok deliberately pulled out Seungyoun's hips to entering him, made almost half of his cock drown in his twitching hole. Seungyoun painted a smile on his lips as he kissed Wooseok once again.

"Then I will."

_Because no one._ No one will ever deny to fall in love with the most beautiful God's creature like Wooseok, especially when they see how he's being thousands time more beautiful underneath them. Touched by the dim of the sunrise and kisses by the soft wind as he begging for their name between his breath. But no, not everyone could see this most beautiful side of Kim Wooseok. It's just Seungyoun who could see it. It's just Seungyoun who could touch him in the deepest part of him. It's just Seungyoun who could claimed Wooseok as his when no one can never did that. It's just Seungyoun and only Seungyoun.

"Tell me if it hurts, sunshine."

Wooseok nodded a glance and suddenly shut a pair of his hazel eyes as Seungyoun started to moves his cock on Wooseok's tight hole. Even at times like this Seungyoun will never hurt Wooseok so he did it slowly at first, let his boyfriend to take some times to adjust his size. But Wooseok curled his fingers on Seungyoun's waist, hold it tighter and let Seungyoun to do it properly _as he should do._ Seungyoun is way too understand every Wooseok's move, so he could easily guess what Wooseok want without need a word. He tried to move deeper, pulled it back and took it deeper again with a faster move as Wooseok tried so hard to catch his breath and hold his moan under him.

"Feels better, _doll_?"

Wooseok's mind compulsively stopped just for understand what's Seungyoun called him a second ago, then he nodded slowly as he painted a thin smile on his lips. A pair of his beautiful eyes caught Seungyoun smiling back as the butterfly kisses tickle his upper nose. Wooseok found a sparks of the stars filling up Seungyoun's crescent eyes, gave him the whole universe he deserved to, but Seungyoun found his heaven on Wooseok. _Within the whole of him._

Wooseok's moans become louder when Seungyoun lost his mind to control himself. Fingers clutching on Seungyoun's soft hair when another hand are wrapped up on Seungyoun's shoulders. His breath becomes so messy as Seungyoun tease him more and more with his rough kisses, bit his lips sensually and left a trail of his saliva on his neck until his collarbone, make those several purplish mark on Wooseok's pale skin become so obvious.

"S-seungyoun, _anghㅡ_ I...I'm close-"

"I know," A smirk hang on the corner of his lips when he fixed his eyes on Wooseok's sweating face. _He's so fucking beautiful. _Eyes closed hopelessly, exhaling heavily between Seungyoun's messy moves, and moaning his name on his halting voice. He pulled out Seungyoun's face closer as he begging for some kisses. _It's Wooseok things_, and Seungyoun is way too understand to kisses him softly when he's close to his pleasure.

Then, when Wooseok throw his head on the older's shoulders and scream out his name louder, Seungyoun knows Wooseok come. His tight hug on Seungyoun's back was loosen up as he trying hard to catch a breath when Seungyoun still moves his cock hardly on his hole. His moan become so helpless and he begin to beg Seungyoun to move more slowly because his body are so sensitive after he comes out, but Seungyoun ignore it all. He still slamming against Wooseok's almost senselessly, ignoring him who was started to tearing up and felt so helpless. He looks so messy, but Seungyoun loves it. Seungyoun tell this thousands time, but he would never stop to admire that Wooseok looks way more beautiful when he cried underneath him.

Seungyoun once again showering Wooseok with the kisses. On his forehead, on his blushing cheeks, on the top of his nose, and on the lips. His cherry lips which always be his ecstasy. Tried up to shows that _he__ loves him__ that much_, until he could never been falling for another except him. _He loves him that much_, from the first time until forever. _He loves him that much_, for a long time and always.

"Can I?"

Wooseok nodded between their kisses, forming a thin smile in the middle of their intertwined lips. "Inside me, please."

"With my pleasure, doll."

And Seungyoun comes inside him. Filled him with the warm between their skin. Sent an addicted pleasure like a drugs and bring them to their own heaven. Seungyoun pulled out his cock from Wooseok's hole and chose to lay down right beside him. Take a deep breath to fill up their lungs and closed his eyes for a while until they both can breathe normally again. Seungyoun move closer first, caught his lover's small body and wrapped him around in his arms as he gave him several kisses on his tired face.

Wooseok giggles softly when Seungyoun bit a little of his lower lips and tried to tease him. He pushed Seungyoun's chest as he chuckled, mouthing Seungyoun to stop being so flirty because Wooseok felt so tired, and perhaps he can't even wake up properly after did their long sex since last night. But Wooseok doesn't mind it all, because the most important thing is from now on, Seungyoun will always be here with him. It wasn't just a dream if Seungyoun will always be there every time he opened his eyes in the morning and kisses him right before he close his eyes at night. He won't be left alone again, and he could always coming back to his _home_.

"I love you, Wooseok-ah."

"I love me too," Wooseok mumbling his words and steal a gently kiss on Seungyoun's lips once again, "The me who loves you."

Others said that love is mutual, so does both of them. _Seungyoun give Wooseok the whole universe, when Wooseok give him a heaven._ That's how they define the meaning of _us_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my quickie self-pleasure because my mind was so messy meanwhile thinking about seungseok always be a better way of my stress relieve. I supposed to posted in in the morning but ended up to keep it drafted until the night lol. Thank you for reading!


End file.
